


In another life

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: Batman: A Death in the Family - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative universe-batman, Batman AU, Different earth, Earth-51, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: The batfamily up in another world.A world where Batman kills.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Cassandra Cain, Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Other(s), Batfamily Members & Stephanie Brown, Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s all your fault!” Jason yells at Dick, who snapped around, fist clenched. “You are the one who almost got yourself killed!”

”I had it handled!” Jason yelled, while the rest his family either rubbed their foreheads, complaining of the two always at each other's throat. 

Tim scanned the area, confused. “Uh, guys.” 

That didn’t stop the argument, he hit each of them, trying to draw their attention. “Guys!” 

A dark jumped soundlessly on the ground, right in front of them. Everyone-side from the new comer-looked from him to Bruce. 

“Oh, shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you?” Came the gravel voice, not getting then instant reply he had been looking for, jumped into attack.

“Who are you?” Came the gravel voice, not getting then instant reply he had been looking for, jumped into attack. 

Jason jumped, moving out of the way and gripping Nightwing, spinning him, realsing and sending him into the copy Batman’s chest, kicking hard. 

Or or at least, the kick would have been hard if it even landed. This version of the Batman gripped Nightwing’s leg and flipped him, slamming him into the ground. 

Robin charged, sword in the air. “You shall-“ Batman’s Hans wrapped around the sword, his other reaching having grabbed Damian’s throat. 

“Robin!” Red Hood quickly pulled out of his guns, holding it right at Batman. “Let him go.” 

Batman glanced around, dropping Robin. It seemed as if he hadn’t just seen who it was, as he only stared at Damian. 

Nightwing coughed, Red Robin still trying his comms and checking on his wrist for any information on where they are.

Bruce jumped, standing in front of Robin, having grabbed Red Robin and dragged him over as well.   
  


Red Hood kept the gun trained on Batman, he kept his eyes out for any movement, watching if Batman moved to threw à bâtarang.   
  


“So, at least we know he had a Robin. And considering Robin isn’t here. What? Did Dick leave you in this world? That’s why your all...” he mocked Batman’s stance. “...oh, I’m gonna beat up everyone I see, even a Robin.”   
  


Tim looked up, fear but recognization on his face. “Jason was just killed, wasn’t he?” 

  
  


Batman glared at Tim, behind the mask, as sad and grieving look on his face. Jason-under the hood- was confused. “What?”   
  


Batman turned to Jason, who gripped the gun tighter, preparing for an attack. His eyes flashing to Red Robin. “What is happening,Red Robin?”   
  


Batman’s glare went to Bruce, Jason seeing it as the white lenses had gotten smaller. 

Jason slowly let hand fall to his side, glancing at everyone. “So, in this world either Red Robin hasn’t become Robin yet, or he’s possibly dead.”

Jason had almost said ‘how long have I been dead?’ When Batman had attacked, only to have a gun in his face, and being hit with Nightwing’s Escrima Sticks to the rib cage.   
  


“I wonder if I died the same way here. Sure went out with a blast.” Jason turned to his family. Sometimes they wondered if he said things like that on purpose.   
  


They learned that he did, that it was his way of coping with his death. To make fun of it. “I mean Batman messed up. Wouldn’t you say? Me being your greatest failure and all.”   
  


The Batman from this world, jumped up, only taking them by surprise because of how quickly he moved. No one should move that fast after getting hit with Nightwing’s weapon, especially since he had upped a level when seeing Batman about to attack Red Hood.   
  


Bruce jumped, blocking the path and tackling the Batman. He struggled, avoiding the batarang on Batman’s hand, when he froze. It had blood.   
  


“Jason!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, but I wanted to do a small scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell? Does every Batman immediately want to slit my throat!?”

“What the hell?” Jason yelled, examining the hand that he pulled away from blocking his throat and upper chest. “Does every Batman immediately want to slit my throat?”

Everyone froze at the question, only Bruce, knowing about how Jason had the scar across his throat. 

”Slit throat?” Nightwing’s voice lowered to a whisper, in disbelief about the new news. 

Jason turned back, the helmet covering the confused look on his face. ”Yeah, ” he traced the scar on his neck ”B threw it when I told him to kill the Joker or me. He chose to save the Joker.”

Batman growled, throwing Bruce off and pressing a batarang to his throat, a gun pressed to his abdomen. 

”How do we stop two Batman’s from fighting?” Jason questioned, leaning towards his brothers, but his you're didn't hold worry or fear, and instead sounded annoyed. ”Because no matter how awesome this is, I've got to get back to Crime Alley.”

Nightwing rolled his eyes, then his eyes darting to Jason’s throat, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of the scar. It see if he could tell that it truly made by a Batarang.   
  
He felt sick. How did he not know? How could he not tell?   
  


Jason whipped out his gun again, aiming right in between the two Batman’s. Which had them dodge and separate from the attack. All eyes snapped towards Jason. “Now, that that’s over with... how do we get back to our world? Because no one to protecting Crime Alley, or Gotham at all. And if all Batmen are the same as ours...he’s gonna want prove of who we are.”   
  


Batman had taken them to his batcave, careful to watch the movements of his newcomers. His alternate universe self. But, he couldn’t keep his eyes from ending up on shifting to Red Hood. Who was supposedly Jason Todd. He knew that, even if this was Jason, he wasn’t the same one he lost.   
  


All of them had complied to his test. They all had removed their mask, aside from the Batman. 

Still when the results came back, all with matches. Batman could only stare at Jason’s results. Jason, who was a match for his dead son. 

“Jason.” The voice came out soft, filled with disbelief. The Batman scanned the hoodless face of Jason, trying to see if he could see the boy who died. 

“Are you sure that I didn’t climb out of my grave? Maybe I’m still with Talia. The o my reason I left the League in the first place was because you had replaced me and the Joker is still alive.”

”The Joker is dead.” Has came from the Batman, not even thinking of how the others would react toward the news. 

“What?” Has been yelled in shock and surprise. Yet, his gaze only stayed on Jason, seeing the relief at that. 

“You killed the Joker? For me?” Jason questioned, the shock still in his voice. “Well, this world’s-“

”Of course, I did. He-you...Jason was my son.” Batman didn’t know what to say. Why would this Jason be so shocked to hear that? That he had killed the man who killed him? 

Bruce glared at his alternate universe self, not getting the chance to speak on how what he did was wrong, and how he wasn’t suppose to kill, when the Batman pulled down the cowl. “I will have Alfred set up rooms.”

Alfred walked down the staircase, freezing at the sight that was met with him. He had r even gotten to question about the newcomers-who looked awfully familiar-when Batman spoke up. “Alfred, they have came from a different universe, and...Jason is with them.” 

His voice being soft at he end, as if it was about to break. Alfred scanned them, trying to figure out which one was Jason. 

Jason slowly lifted a hand in greeting. “Hey, Alfred.” He didn’t expect for the old man to stare for a moment, and watched as the old man dropped the tray he was holding, face crumbling in a sad-relief. 

Alfed didn't know what to say. Or how to react. He hadn’t even known that he had dropped the tray. Or that he was walking down the steps until he had stood right in front of Jason, pulling him into a hug. 

Jason froze at the unexpected hug, shocked at the reaction. His time reaction being slow as he wrapped an arm around the older man. 

“I-i shall prepare the rooms.” Alfred took one last glance at Jason, then picking up the tray and plates, before leaving the room.

”How will we get ack to our world?” Tim questioned. “We will need to find out quickly-“

”stay here.” Batman stopped the boy, scanning the crowd. “You can stay here as long as you need.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman couldn’t believe that Jason was alive.

Batman couldn’t believe that Jason was alive. Although, he knew that it wasn’t his world’s Jason. He was still the son he couldn’t save in time. 

Well, a version of him. 

The rooms were set. And the alternate universe family had been invited to dinner. Although, it was more of a chance to get more information about Jason being alive. And if there was a possibility that his own son would return. 

“Jason, is it possible for...” Alternate Bruce trailed off, but everyone knew what he was asking. 

“This world’s Jason to come back? Yeah, probably. From what Talia had told me, it seemed as if I had some injuries for a couple of months.”

“Talia used the Lazarus Pit on you.” Batman stated, feeling anger boil up in him at the idea of Talia taking his son right from underneath him. 

Jason just looked confused. “No, actually,she found me after I was magically resurrected.”

Bruce-Jason decided to call this world ‘Bruce’ and his world’s ‘B’- looked confused, not understanding. “Then if not the Lazarus Pit, How did you return?”

”Don’t know.” Jason shrugged, taking a bIt from his dinner. “Just woke up in my coffin and dug my way out.” 

Everyone froze at the words, even though his world ones knew, they couldn’t stop the shock everytime they heard it. Then again, perhaps it was the fact that he said it so casually, and that he had only implied he dug his way out. “Hey, next time, can I be cremated?”   
  


“What do you mean?” Dick slowly spoke, still staring at Jason as if he was-well he was talking about death. And he knew they hated that, he could just never figure out why.   
  


“Come on,” Jason sighed, glancing at B. “you really expect me to not die, again? Hell, B almost killed me, twice.”

He said it as if it was simple, something casual. Something normal. Bruce glared at B. But, said nothing as Jason smiled up at Alfred. “So, where’s everyone else? Well, I know you don’t have another Robin, so you don’t really know Tim Drake...” Jason turned to Damian, raising an eyebrow, silently questioning the voiced question. “...but,when was the last time you spoke to Talia?”

Bruce turned, scanning Damian, eyes widening. “Your are Talia’s child?”   
  


“Yes, you do not know of your worlds...me?” He questioned, unsure of how to speak or name himself in this world.   
  


Bruce shook his head, but before he could say anything, Damian shot a glare at Jason. “Perhaps, this worlds you will not lay with my mother.”   
  


Jason’s eyes widen, as everyone’s mouth dropped, he slowly turned. But, didn’t say anything, to shocked at the news that Damian has known. 

“YOU SLEPT WITH TALIA?!”

Jason sat still for a moment, not sure of what to say then he shrugged. “Yeah. Then she showed me how Bruce easily replaced me, and I left. She had offered to kill the Joker.”

Bruce clenched his fist, anger consuming him. It was his voice-no it was want his, It was this word’s Batman- that broke him from his own mind’s violent trap. “Alfed has set up rooms for you all.” 

Everyone’s room hasn’t been on the same side as Batman’s. Jason and Damian’s rooms were closer to Batman’s room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short beginning , but other chapters will be longer. 
> 
> At least, longer than this.


End file.
